Tramp (Shrek)
IceAgeForever's Movie Spoof of "Shrek 1" *Shrek - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp; 1955) *Donkey - Mushu (Mulan; 1998) *Princess Fiona (Human) - Merida (Brave) *Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Lady (Lady and the Tramp; 1955) *Lord Farquaad - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas; 1995) *Dragon - Ellie (Ice Age: The Meltdown) *The Big Bad Wolf - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Three Little Pigs - Tigger, Pooh, and Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Three Blind Mice - King Julien, Maurice, and Mort (Madagascar) *Gingy - Bartok (Anastasia; 1997) *Pinocchio - Miguel (Coco) *Magic Mirror - Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants) Other casts: *Thelonious - Sa'Luk (Aladdin and The King of Thieves) *Monsieur Hood - Joker (The LEGO Batman Movie) *Merry Men - Gotham City villains (The LEGO Batman Movie) *Papa Bear - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Mama Bear - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Baby Bear - Kit Cloudkicker (TaleSpin) *Donkey's Old Owner - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Peter Pan - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Tinkerbell - Jewel (Rio) *Cinderella - Mulan (Mulan; 1998) *Snow White - Ariel (The Little Mermaid; 1989) *The Seven Dwarves - ??? *The Angry Mob - Gaston's Buddies (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Captain of the Guards - Clayton (Tarzan; 1999) *Witch - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *Witches - Orgoch, Orddu, and Orwen (The Black Cauldron) *Fairy Godmothers - ???, ???, and ??? *Pied Piper - Genie (Aladdin; 1992) *Geppetto - Poppa Henry (The Good Dinosaur) *Priest - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) Gallery TRAMPP.jpg|Tramp (Animated) as Shrek Mushu.jpg|Mushu as Donkey Merida with arms crossed.png|Merida as Princess Fiona (Human) Lady (Lady and the Tramp).jpg|Lady as Princess Fiona (Ogre) Governor Ratcliffe in Pocahontas II Journey to a New World.png|Governor Ratcliffe as Lord Farquaad Ellie0.png|Ellie as Dragon Bartok.gif|Bartok as Gingy Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward as The Magic Mirror Miguel coco.png|Miguel as Pinocchio Parts: * Tramp (Shrek) Part 1 - Opening Credits ("All-Star") * Tramp (Shrek) Part 2 - The Flying Talking Dragon * Tramp (Shrek) Part 3 - The Odd Couple * Tramp (Shrek) Part 4 - Unwanted Visitors * Tramp (Shrek) Part 5 - Lord Ratcliffe/Squidward the Magic Mirror * Tramp (Shrek) Part 6 - Welcome to DuLoc * Tramp (Shrek) Part 7 - Dogs are Like Onions * Tramp (Shrek) Part 8 - Crossing the Bridge * Tramp (Shrek) Part 9 - Facing Off Ellie * Tramp (Shrek) Part 10 - Rescuing Princess Merida * Tramp (Shrek) Part 11 - Escaping Ellie * Tramp (Shrek) Part 12 - Tramp Removes his Helmet * Tramp (Shrek) Part 13 - Making Camp * Tramp (Shrek) Part 14 - Under the Stars * Tramp (Shrek) Part 15 - Ratcliffe fantasizes Princess Merida ("Mine, Mine, Mine") * Tramp (Shrek) Part 16 - Monsieur Joker * Tramp (Shrek) Part 17 - Heading to DuLoc ("My Beloved Monster and Me") * Tramp (Shrek) Part 18 - Weedrat Dinner * Tramp (Shrek) Part 19 - Mushu Discovers The Princess' Secret * Tramp (Shrek) Part 20 - Sunrise/Ratcliffe's Proposal/Wedding Preparations ("Hallelujah") * Tramp (Shrek) Part 21 - That's What Friends are For * Tramp (Shrek) Part 22 - The Wedding/Sunset * Tramp (Shrek) Part 23 - True Love's True Form/Happy Ending ("I'm a Believer") * Tramp (Shrek) Part 24 - End Credits Category:IceAgeForever Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Tramp (Shrek) series